Wake Up Call
by architect 2010
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione comes to the Burrow, only to discover that the only person at the house is a handsome redhead with a deep snore, that brings out the passion that Hermione possesss.


**A/N: Here's a little One Shot I wrote a while back, since I wanted to try out and write a Ron/Hermione fic. I love this pairing and I simply adore reading all the various Ron and Hermione fics. I admit the sotry is a bit fluffy and may seem ridiculous to some, however feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy.**

Hermione Granger apparated to The Burrow, and she walked to the entrance. It had been a joyous final year for her. She had passed all her NEWTS and was now contemplating taking a year off from study so that she can travel and experience new things. Finally with the fall of the Dark Lord, the world was safe again, and she can now live her life. Now with school over, she could say goodbye to her boring school uniform, and hello to her new attractive wardrobe. She can say hello to experiencing new things instead of reading about them, but most of all she can now seriously think about the one thing she avoided all this time; a love life.

Hermione knocked on the door and there was no answer, at that moment an owl flew over to her and she grabbed the envelope the animal was carrying. The owl flew away and she opened the envelope;

_Dear Hermione_

_Mum and Dad have gone away for an extended vacation, Ron has gone away with Dean, Seamus and Neville for the weekend, and I have gone away with Harry. Please don't be mad at me, I know we always have a tradition of meeting up in Diagon Alley, but this is our first time we can actually be together as a couple. Anyway I'll be back in a fortnight and we can catch up then._

_Hope to see you, soon_

_Gin _

Hermione smiled, finally Ginny and Harry were getting somewhere. Hermione entered the house, looked around and for the first time ever there was complete and utter silence. Hermione took off her flip-flops and ran upstairs. She tossed her bags in Ginny's room and was about to go downstairs to get something to eat when she heard a loud snore. She stilled for a minute and went further down the corridor, from where the noise came from, she heard another snore and silently she opened the door. Once inside she was surprised with the sight infront of her. There she saw Ron asleep, his torso was bare and exposed whilst his lower body were covered by a pair of boxer shorts. She tiptoed in, whilst she walked in, her toes pressed onto a squiky floorboard. Ron immediately opened his eyes and he calmed down when saw Hermione

"Hi Hermione" he said. Hermione too smiled and approached the chair near the bed.

"Slept well Ron?" she said. "Yeah, your one hell of a wake up call" he said as he pointed at her. Hermione blushed, and she took out her wand and mutted a refreshing charm on Ron's body and the room. "Thanks. Beats having a shower".

Hermione put her wand away and Ron sat up straight, noticing Hermione's attire "Wow Mione, you look gorgeous"

"Oh Ron" she exclaimed as she blushed crimson.

'_What's the matter with him, where's the shy Ronald I know?'_ thought Hermione

"Hungry?" Hermione nodded, Ron held out his hand, she looked at it for a few split seconds before she took it, she stood up and went hand in hand with Ron to the kitchen.

"What do you fancy?" asked Ron, "What are you having?" asked Hermione.

"Eggs and toast?" Hermione responded "Sounds nice."

As Ron whisked the eggs, Hermione's eyes were fixed on Ron. _Merlin he's handsome, and that red hair of his, looks devine_.

Hermione was making the toast, and Ron got an eyeful of Hermione's body, which was exposed since Hermione was only wearing a white blouse and jean cut-offs. Ron looked at Hermione's shapely legs; _'How I want them wrapped around me'_

Ron poured the mixed eggs into a fry pan and began to cook them. Hermione took out the toasts and buttered them. Once the eggs were ready, Ron served Hermione and himself. "So, nice holiday?" asked Ron.

"Yes, went to France with my parents. Saw Paris, I'm telling you one of the most beautiful cities in the world."

"Always wanted to go myself, maybe now will be the time"

"You're taking a year off too?" asked Hermione. "Yeah, shocking isn't it" said Ron sarcastically. Hermione laughed; "No Ron. Its great that we're having a year off. I'm too taking a year off" said Hermione. "That's good, school finally got to you" smiled Ron. Hermione tutted "No Ronald, it's just that I want to see new things and experience them"

"Yeah same. I think I might travel as well. What with the reward I received from the Ministry, I can freely go around the world wherever I please. Anyway what are your plans for today?" asked Ron.

"Nothing much, just lying about" said Hermione as she put her plate in the sink. Ron took his plate and began washing the dishes.

After that was done, Ron announced "I'm going swimming in the lake, want to join me?"

"Yes, just let me get my costume" Hermione and Ron raced upstairs to get their swimming wear.

"Oh Damn!" shouted Hermione. Ron went to Ginny's room "What's wrong?"

"I've haven't brought my swimming costume and Ginny's won't fit me".

'_Fucking hell. My whole reward just to see you naked'_ thought Ron. "Oh well, if you don't fancy going swimming I…"

"No Ron, let's go. I'll just sunbathe." Ron smiled and nodded. Walking into his room, he had a bright idea in his head. One that will no doubt make or break their friendship.

Ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione were by the lake, Ron was wearing a shirt and shorts. "So, I'm going in" said Ron as he began to strip his shirt

"Okay, Oh Ron you forgot your trunks?"

"Who needs them" said Ron. Hermione was speechless, Ron had his back to her and he stripped nude. Hermione saw his back and ass and was stunned. Ron turned around and Hermione covered her eyes, however she couldn't keep them closed so she peeked, at Ron's body, he was on his way to the lake. There he was all glorious and muscular. His cock stood at an impressive seven inches. "Oh fuck it!" exclaimed Hermione as she got naked too.

Once naked and inside the lake, "Race you" said Ron, Hermione gave chase and swam to the end beating Ron. "Ha I beat you Ronald." Ron smiled and splashed water on Hermione, Ron laughed out loud and swam away from her, Hermione wiped her eyes and gave chase, "You're not getting away with that Weasley!"

Ron reached the end, however Hermione being a strong swimmer got there just after and splashed Ron too. Now Ron gave chase, and he caught up with her in the middle of the lake. They were both in a fit of giggles, as they calmed down Ron snuck his hands behind Hermione and pulled her closer to him. Their noses barely touched, Hermione backed off and put her face in the nape of Ron's neck, as she hugged him.

Ron kissed her head, Hermione slowly pulled back and looked at Ron's beautiful eyes. "You're so beautiful" whispered Ron as their lips finally met. The kiss was everything Hermione ever wanted, it was passionate yet innocent, possessive yet protective, it swallowed her, and it sealed her for life to this man.

Once they pulled back; Hermione cried out "I love you Ron". Ron's eyes despite being welled with tears, lit up in happiness "I love you too, Hermione. I love you so much".

They spent hours in the lake, swimming, hugging one other, touching one other, kissing one another. Hermione and Ron were in the shallow end of the cool lake hugging each other, when Hermione broke the silence "Ron, make love to me" Ron looked at her and Hermione was surprised that he wasn't nervous, instead he was filled with confidence.

"Can you give me 15 minutes?" asked Ron. Hermione was confused, however she nodded and Ron got out of the lake.

Fifteen mintues have never lasted longer than it has now. During Ron's absence she thought about what was going to happen now, she was going to give away her virginity to Ron and surprisingly she felt no doubts whatsoever. She felt confident and euphoric. Hermione had been down this road four years previously when Viktor wanted to have sex with her. However she refused straight away. But these thoughts were not creeping up now, she knew she was doing the right thing, her brain had stopped functioning a few hours ago but all this time it was her heart who was doing all the thinking. She looked around and she began to miss Ron, she needed him now more than ever. Ron came back to the lake, Hermione saw him approach and was about to go over to him when Ron asked her to stop. Ron came over to her'

"Hermione may have the pleasure of carrying you in my arms?" asked Ron seriously.

Hermione laughed but it soon died down "Yes, Ron" Ron picked her up and carried her around the corner. Hermione gasped with the vision in front of her. There in front of her was a garden, filled with roses and orchids, in the middle there was a white bed and on the right side there lay a crown of orchids. Ron set Hermione softly on the bed,

"Can you please stand up Hermione" Hermione was frightened, did he not want her? She stood up and Ron went down on his knees and looked up at Hermione whose eyes had started to well up. Ron looked down and began to kiss her feet.

"Oh Ron, you don't have too" said Hermione as she carresed his hair; "I want to, you are the goddess of my life, and you deserve to be treated as one"

Hermione began to cry, she had never heard anything more beautiful in her whole life. "May I?" asked Ron. "Of course Ron" Ron stood up and kissed Hermione. She laid down and Ron went on top kissing and licking her, Hermione came just from Ron's minstrations. Ron went down and licked her sweet juices.

"My lady, you taste so sweet" Hermione wasn't giggling instead her heart was doing flip-flops. "Oh Ron!" she moaned out, "Hermione, you are more alluring then any veela out there" Hermione blushed and rewarded Ron with another kiss.

"Ron I want you inside" she whispered. Ron got into position and asked "Are you protected?"

"Yes Ron, I have a charm cap" Satisfied, Ron entered her slowly. Hermione bit her lip and Ron stopped "Oh Mione?" asked a worried Ron, "No Ron, move" Ron again moved in and a tear came down her cheek. Ron stopped and kissed the tear away. Hermione grabbed Ron's ass and pulled into him harder.

Hermione hissed in pain "I'm so sorry"

"No Ron, it feels beautiful." After a few beats Ron pulled out and moved back in. Hermione did not hiss, with that in mind Ron repeated this process a few times until he picked up a rhythem and began to enter her quickly and strongly. "Oh Ron…Love please fill me" moaned Hermione.

Ron's forehead was sweating due to the heat and concentration, Hermione closed her eyes and consumed the ecstasy she was experiencing, she opened her eyes and saw Ron looking at her with determination, a drop of sweat dropped on Hermione's forehead, "So…close" his voice hitched.

"Ron…I…"before she finished she came. With Hermione closing her eyes as she came became Ron's undoing as he came. Ron was about to pull out, when Hermione stopped him.

"No Ron, stay" she whispered. Ron kissed her and lay on top of her.

"I love you Hermione, I love you more than life" Hermione cried again.

"I too love you, Ron." Both rested for a good ten minutes, Ron pulled out of Hermione, and he picked up the crown and put it over her forehead.

"Merlin Hermione, you're Eve" Hermione smiled at that, "And you're my Adam" Ron blushed to that.

"Is it possible to spend the night here?" asked Hermione. "Yeah that'll be great. Anywhere's good with you"

Hermione kissed Ron and fell asleep beside him.

The next morning Hermione stirred and saw Ron looking at her, "Hi Ron, nice wake up call"

Ron laughed. "Slept well?" asked Ron. "More than well, I feel weird"

"How?" asked Ron, "I don't know I feel reborn, I feel that I've died and became something else"

"Me too, I feel very positive. I feel I can do anything". Hermione looked at Ron's muscular arm and saw a small capital 'H' with a thunderbolt going through it.

"When did you get that? I didn't notice that last night" asked Hermione as she went over to inspect it.

"I don't know, it looks like you've got one as well" said Ron. Hermione looked at her left arm and there she found a small capital 'R' with a thunderbolt. Hermione was curious. Then it hit her, "Are you okay, love?" asked Ron. Hermione began to cry. Ron scooted over to her and hugged her, "Oh Ron. The 'R' is for Ron and the 'H' is for Hermione. We're soul mates."

"What do you mean? I thought that was just a girly legend?"

"I thought the same, but it isn't. Whenever a couple first make love, and they happen to be soul mates, in the aftermath a mark is burned permanently to their skin."

"That means you're my…" asked Ron. Hermione nodded and Ron hugged "I'm so glad I found you"

"Me too" Hermione cried. Ron pulled back and saw Hermione's happy face, he leaned in and kissed her, "Shall we retire to the lake?" asked Ron. "Yes" they both stood up, "Whoever is last is a rotten egg!" shouted Hermione as she ran and Ron gave chase, Hermione reached the lake and went in "Ron's a rotten egg, Ron's a rotten egg" Ron went in and splashed Hermione about, they both splashed each other, however they soon eveloped in a hug "Soul mates last forever?" asked Ron and Hermione nodded "Then you have no idea how much I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you" Hermione did a goofy smile "Yes, it's a shame" Ron splashed her again and Hermione giggled; "Forever?" asked Hermione, and Ron smiled "Forever my goddess".


End file.
